Home
by scoob2222
Summary: Post episode 3x09 Penelope. Derek and Penelope realize where their homes are.


February 14--- Criminal Minds, Morgan/Garcia: first kiss - there's a light on in Chicago and I know I should be home

Derek didn't like Kevin Lynch.

He didn't like the way Penelope was suddenly calling him for back up when the BAU got crazy.

He didn't like how they talked the same language and how he couldn't follow along half the time.

He didn't like how Kevin was suddenly stopping by to take her to lunch.

He didn't like how Kevin stammered around her life a 12-year-old kid with a crush.

He didn't like how he called her at home and Kevin picked up the phone.

He didn't like hearing that Kevin made the best eggs in the world.

He didn't like knowing Kevin had made those eggs in the morning…after spending the night with Penelope.

He didn't like it, not one bit.

And he didn't know why.

Well, he did know why, but admitting it was a lot harder than he'd ever thought.

So instead, he just thought of how much he hated the little punk.

&&&&&&

Kevin Lynch didn't like Derek Morgan.

He didn't like that Derek called his girlfriend goddess and sweet thang and mama and a million other names that were completely inappropriate for one co-worker to call another.

He didn't like the way Penelope would call Derek after a nightmare, sitting up on the phone with him for hours.

He didn't like Penelope calling him to cancel dinner because Derek needed some TLC from his favorite girl.

He didn't like the intense look Derek got in his eyes as he watched Penelope's animated face, watched her laugh.

He hated the way Derek placed his hand on the small of Penelope's back as they walked.

He hated the way Penelope flirted with him, looked at him, like maybe if she had the choice she'd be with him.

He didn't like it. Penelope was his girlfriend now, had been for nearly six months and it was time for her to cut off her unhealthy relationship with Derek Morgan.

&&&&&&

"What are you talking about?" Penelope said as Kevin stared down at her, hands on his hips, "Derek and I are friends, you know that."

"You keep saying that, but it's obviously more than that and I want it to stop, I demand it stops."

She stood now, hands on her own hips, "You demand, who the hell do you think you are to demand anything of me?"

"Who am I? I'm your boyfriend. I'm the one you leave in the middle of the night so you can cozy up to that man like a pathetic little girl with a crush."

Penelope's hand was across his face before she could stop it.

"Penelope," he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I…"

"Get out!" she said, putting her hand up as he came closer, "Get out, or I'll get pathetic and call some of my friends to get you the hell out."

Hanging his head in shame, he did the best thing he could at that moment and left.

&&&&&&

She didn't call Derek for over an hour because some part of her thought that would be proving Kevin's point, but finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Morgan," he said as he picked up.

"Derek," she sobbed into the phone.

"Pen," she heard his voice go full alert, "What is it? What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing, I'm…" she forced herself to calm down, "I'm sorry, I'm not…hurt or anything. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Thank god," he said, "but your crying sweetheart so I know its something. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Ke-Kevin….he…can you….can you come over here? I know it's late, but…"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

&&&&&&

"Baby girl," he whispered, rubbing her hair soothingly as she cried against his chest, "Please tell me what's going on. You're going to make yourself sick crying like this."

She nodded, pulling back, wiping her face with a tissue.

"Kevin and I got into a fight."

Derek was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say, "Do you want to talk about it? I mean, I guess you do since you called me."

"It was about you. He doesn't want me to talk to you outside of work, or flirt with you during work or call you when I have a nightmare. He said…said I'm being unfair to him and…that I have a pathetic crush on you."

Derek's teeth clenched, but he tried to keep calm, "What else did he say?"

"I didn't let him say anything else. I…I got really mad and I smacked him and made him leave. I don't know what happened; he's never talked to me like that before."

"Its okay, Pen, he's an asshole, you could do so much better."

"No, I can't," she said fiercely, "Kevin liked me. He was a good person, a sweet guy who treated me good and actually liked me and I ruined it. I ruined the first good thing to come my way in years. I told you Derek, these things don't happen to me. I'm not breathtaking or sexy or…"

Derek couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't let her talk about herself like that, so he leaned forward, kissed her, stealing the breath from her as he slid a hand into her hair, and deepened the kiss.

When he finally pulled back, her eyes were bleary, fluttering as she mumbled nonsense words, trying to figure out what to say.

Instead, he spoke, "You are beautiful, Penelope Garcia. You are smart and funny and you take my breath away at least ten times a day. You should never settle for someone who wouldn't treat you like the amazing woman that you are. I would treat you that way Penelope. I'd treat you good everyday of your life if you'd let me."

Penelope said nothing for a full minute, just stared at him, then she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his, their arms wrapping around each other as they pressed closer together.

"I can't believe this is happening," she whispered, as he pressed kisses against her neck.

"I've wanted this for so long, Pen, but I thought you were happy with Kevin. I didn't want to ruin that."

"I thought I was happy, I was, but…" she pulled back.

"But what?" he asked.

"He wasn't you. You're…when my parents died I lost my home, because they were my home, but…after I got shot, when you stayed with me…I had a home again."

"Baby girl, you are the best home a man could ask for."

"I love you Derek, but you know I have to…"

"I know," he nodded, understanding that nothing could happen until she completely ended things with Kevin. He stood, knowing he had to leave now or he never would, "Call me as soon as you can."

She nodded, kissing him again at the door, "Will you come back after?"

He nodded, "Leave a light on for me?"

She smiled widely, "Always. I'll be counting the minutes until we're together again."

"I'll be home soon, baby girl, home with you."


End file.
